The present invention relates to a tape cassette that is removably installed in a tape printer.
Conventionally, when a box-shaped tape cassette is installed in a cassette housing portion of a tape printer, the tape cassette is vertically inserted such that the plane surfaces (that is, the top and bottom surfaces) of the tape cassette match the upwardly-opening cassette housing portion. More specifically, when a user vertically installs the box-shaped tape cassette having side surfaces with a certain height in the cassette housing portion, the user sandwiches the side surfaces with his or her fingers and maintains the plane surfaces substantially horizontal.